


Shorts and prompts.

by Yayate



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fate/Grand Order, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: A collection of tiny stories that I wrote for story prompts. Will be updating this whenever I do prompts, and I'll just throw a handful into each chapter. These are uneditted messes and I'm kinda just throwing them up for everyone's amusement.





	Shorts and prompts.

Nanoha was so late!

Ahh, Fate knew that her wife had a long day ahead of her, but this was too much! Fate thought she would at least be able to spend the day bonding with her daughter, but Vivio wasn’t around, either! When Fate arrived at home, she was welcomed by an already-packing Vivio. She said she had some sort of assignment coming up and would probably be spending the night at Einhart’s place… and, well, Fate couldn’t really get in the way of that! 

It was awfully lonely. After a good hour of fiddling with her thumbs, she finally clawed herself out of the living room and dove right into the kitchen. Nanoha usually welcomed her home with all sorts of lovely meals, and what better way was there to distract herself than to surprise Nanoha by returning that wonderful habit?

There was just one problem.

Nanoha was the cook of their household for a reason. While it wasn’t like Fate was completely hopeless when it came to the arts of a kitchen, she was absolutely nothing compared to Nanoha! Or even Vivio! 

But thankfully, Fate had the best assistance an aspiring cook could ever wish for! A direct line to the extremely helpful Hayate! She had a few days off, and surely, Hayate would be willing to help! Fate gave her old friend a ring-

But there was no response.

That’s okay!! Even without Hayate, she was definitely capable of whipping out a nice meal! She just had to grab their trusty recipe book, follow the steps to a T, and…

Burn her first batch of pastries. But that’s okay. Nanoha wouldn’t be home for a few more hours! And by that time, Fate would be able to make the perfect dessert! And after a handful of tries, she did.

The only problem was, that Fate had gotten so absorbed in her pasty-making, that when Nanoha had finally come home, that was all she had made. But she couldn’t be too upset about it!

Because even if she wanted to spoil her wife with more and more, Nanoha flashed an absolutely wonderous smile after taking just a single bite.

\--

Rest in peace, Bernadetta’s day off…

Bernadetta had made the horrible mistake of leaving the safety of her room for even a singular moment. While she had planned on heading straight back after grabbing a small bite to eat, she accidentally bumped straight into Marianne. While this would normally be enough to send Bernadetta storming off, Marianne’s helplessness left even her incapable of fleeing. Maybe it was because she could relate to the utter panic in her eyes, or maybe it was because she seemed broken up over their physical encounter to the point where Bernadetta wasn’t comfortable leaving her alone.

Yeah, Bernadetta, of all people, wasn’t comfortable leaving Marianne alone. It was that bad. She tried her very, absolute hardest to talk, but no matter what she said, Marianne only seemed to sink deeper and deeper into her hole of despair. Ahh! And she was so hungry, too! The two were at an unmoving standoff, until Bernadetta muttered out about how hungry she was. Marianne said something about wanting to learn to be a better cook, and with that, the pair had locked themselves in the kitchen. After quickly hiding all of the sharper knives within the reach of her hands, Bernadetta got to work on teaching Marianne!

Well, ‘teaching’...

Bernadetta was basically just showing Marianne how to do a thing, while occasionally wildly gesturing at a book of notes. It was probably the most quiet lesson either of them had ever seen, both of them being far too timid to break the pleasantries of silence. And soon, they both finished their meal. They sampled their own food, before sampling what the other had made. Marianne even seemed a little happy with this result! She flashed something that almost somewhat kinda looked like a smile, and even managed to mutter out a thank you.

Marianne was surprisingly comfortable to be around. 

Because with Marianne, she could be alone, together!

\---

Apple, apple, apple, apple.

I had my very last apple yesterday, and now, I was just laying in wait. Had it already been a full day? My watch had stopped turning, midway through day. My clock had frozen at midnight. The only measure of time I have left is my phone.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One-

And even my phone had left me. But that’s okay, it just means they have one less means of tracking me! If I just keep hiding, they might not find me! My doors had been barricaded. My windows had been sealed. 

There is absoulutely no way for them to get inside.

But I’m still so scared.

Because I can just feel them draw closer. Maybe they’re hearing my breathing? I shut my mouth and lock my nose, as I lay as motionless as I can muster.

They’re still drawing closer. Closer, closer. I can hear their footsteps. I can hear them growl. But maybe they’ll give up, right? I’m not easy prey!! There’s surely countless others that are suffering the same faith, that haven’t locked themselves within an impregnable fortress! I just need to lay still and hope. Hope. Hope!

I can hear my door crack.

I’m running out of time.

There’s nowhere for me to run.

The closet I had used to barricade the door, was just as easily torn down.

They have come for me. I can’t escape. This is it.

You cannot escape the doctors.

\---

“Mommy.”

“Um?”

A startled Mash turned red as the tiny Jack dragged herself into her bed. Cuddling up to her. Even nuzzling her face tightly against her body.

“Mommy…”

“Um, Gudako isn’t here…”

“You’re my mommy, too.”

Well, if Gudako was her mom, that would only stand to reason, right? Because Gudako was her girlfriend. So they’d boith be her mother, and…

Oh my god, Jack was recognizing that they were together! Was innocently recognizing them as a couple! She quickly grabbed at the Assassin servant and drew her in closer. That’s right, Jack. Mash is your mother! And you, you very definitely are her daughter!

\---

“So.”

“So?”

Djeeta stood questioningly in front of the crew’s two ace snipers. Tweyen had dominion over all the skies with her prowess, Silva wasn’t too far behind. They had both been together for a long time. They had a scuffle, but they made up! It had been a few YEARS since they made up! They fought, shook hands, kissed and made up! They were both adults, that had no eye for anyone other than their other half. They were inseparable. 

But they were just so… dense!

These two shared a bed! They cuddled into each other! They have silently whispered their undying love into their other’s ears!

But

Those two IDIOTS

Still had to check in with Djeeta sometimes, as if they needed the Captain’s approval to validate their relationship! It could get pretty annoying, honestly.

“When’s the wedding?”

Tweyen turned bright enough to illuminate the entire Grandcypher. Silva’s reaction was more restrained, but there was still a hint of redness clouding her cheeks. Plus, she instantly broke eye-contact with Djeeta, and she very obviously couldn’t even stand to look at her girlfriend!

“M-M-M-Marry!? Captain, you’re misunderstanding! Silva and I are just very close friends!”

Oh you better be joking. She better just be pretending to be like this!

“Y-Yes! We’re childhood friends! Nothing that we do is inappropriate between friends!”

Oh god

They were that bad.

“You two sleep together. You hold hands. You two kiss each other!” Again, an intense reaction from Tweyen. Did they think they were being subtle, did they want to keep this a secret? Or did they seriously not understand? “You’re in the room RIGHT BELOW mine. I can hear you, every single day! You’re both pretty loud!”

“F-Friends do those sorta things! And, um, Silva’s just really good at administering backrubs, and-”

Djeeta was incredibly thankful Tweyen stopped in the middle of her sentence, because she felt she was going to scream if that idiot said even one more word!

“For the skies’ sake! You two have both- separately- come to me relationship advice! Tweyen, you asked me how you should confess! Silva, you asked me for help setting up a date with Tweyen!”

The two looked at each other, helplessly.

The Crimson Horizon was less damaging to her psyche than this…

“You two are dating! You two have been dating! For almost two years now! You have been together! I have heard both of you mutter out ‘I love you’ while you’re having se-”

“U-Um, that’s…” Tweyen wanted to interrupt her again, but Djeeta was incredibly unwilling to put up with that.A wave of her hand was enough for Tweyen to know she had to shut up and be quiet!

“I… god… one of you- propose to the other, right now! I- Tweyen, I even helped you pick out a ring!”

The two stared at each other again, before Tweyen finally broke the silence by grabbing at a little box she had hidden in her pocket. She helplessly pushed it towards Silva, letting out a completely helpless “M-Marry me?”

“...Yes.”

It was that simple. All they had to do was take one step, together, and they were brought onto their intertwined road of happiness.

\---

Why was /she/ here? The demoness that tried to take someone she loved away from her! The corrupted faux-Auspex was simply walking around, unaided, in front of their castle! Elisanne would never mistake those distinct robes, and with a single step, she ambushed Zethia and pinned her against a wall! Her right hand pushed on her shoulder, while her left held her spear at the ready, right besides her target’s neck.

Even though a surprise attack would’ve definitely felled Zethia, there was no way she could hurt her boyfriend’s sister! So, instead, she just-

Wait.

That face.

That… expression.

Um.

That wasn’t Zethia.

If that face wasn’t enough, the lack of an excessive chest was the only other hint Elisanne needed.

“I-I’m… My apologies. At a distance, you look exactly like-”

“Elisanne?”

Wait, that voice.

“It’s.. me.”

“...your highness?”

The other nodded.

“Why are you- like this- and…”

“...Well, remember how you told me you had only gone out with other girls until you met me?”

Wait, where was this going.

“...Well, ta-da.”

Elisanne put her spear back at her back, no longer standing at the ready. Only growing increasingly more confused. They had, um, seen each other naked… Euden definitely had the body of-

“I had Cleo help put this together. When I was younger, I would always play dress-up with Zethia. I never really understood what it meant, for me to be happy like this. For me to be happy when my own sister called me by… well, her name. I… recently realized the meaning behind these feelings. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.”

Um. Just like that? Eu- no… that couldn’t be /her/ name anymore, right? She said she enjoyed being called by her sister’s name, but that could get awkward really quick. Elisanne would’ve been more confused, had this not been her first ‘boyfriend’ that came out to her. But, well, the way Julietta came out to her was a little more sane.

Elisanne was perfectly accept, she just needed a minute. To process.

“So- Zethia…” It felt really weird calling someone other than the villainous auspex by that name, but Julietta had made sure Elisanne knew the pain of being ‘dead named’. So, thankfully, she didn’t really have any trouble avoiding that potential emotional minefield. “...I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you, throughout the duration of our relationship. And I apologize if I ever seemed like I would not be understanding of-”

Zethia shook her head, before flashing a smile. “No. I was sure you would be understanding. Not… this understanding, but I did know that there was no way that the woman that I loved wouldn’t accept me. I had planned to come out earlier, but…”

Geez.

That just meant that Elisanne had one more girlfriend.

Elisanne interrupted Zethia. Letting her hand gently caress over her face. It was enough to interrupt her words. It made her blush. It made her giggle, just a little.

Elisanne’s girlfriend was so cute. There was no way she could ever stop wanting her lips.

\---

Miku had finally gathered the courage to confess to Hibiki, and her now-girlfriend happily returned the gesture, but...

Aside from the promise of unity, what did the new stage of their relationship actually mean? After their confession and their first full kiss, they had both found themselves at a complete loss at what to do. They already held hands, they already shared a bed, they already spent nights cuddled up to each other…

What WERE they supposed to do? Neither of them had been in a relationship before, and the only people they could ask for any sort of advice on the matter were Shirabe and Kirika! And while they were wonderfully happy together, any answer from that couple would only end up making them even more confused!

Um

“We could ask Tsubasa! She used to go out with Kanade!”

The empty park went silent, as the pair of lovers stared blankly at one-another. Tsubasa was a wonderful person, but… this was definitely a subject Tsubasa was even more hopeless in than them. Miku shook her head, before Hibiki quickly followed up her own words with a defeated “Yeah…”

“We… we could kiss more!”

Miku followed up with a suggestion of her own. Their first kiss was so completely and utterly wonderful, why couldn’t they just do it again and again!? Wasn’t that one of the most obvious perks of being in a relationship? It made them both really happy! And it felt so good! Why did they even stop kissing? There was no one around! They could just press their mouths together again, and stay locked until they both fell asleep! Wouldn’t that be so wonderfully pleasant?

“Yes, but… Miku, we’ve been doing that for a few hours already… there’s other girlfriend stuff we should do together, too!”

“Oh, like we could have se-”

The littlest bit of Shem Ha’s magic that still remained within her body forced the words in her heart to the forefront. Some emotions couldn’t be shared with mere words! And a very tiny subsection of other feelings probably shouldn’t be shared with mere words! Miku felt her cheeks flush up with warmth. Thankfully, Hibiki’s were, too. It would’ve been really awkward if she said something like this and Miku was the only one left embarrassed! Miku had yearned for that level of intimacy for years. They just officially started dating… like, two hours ago! Her lust had been locked within her heart for years on end, keeping those thoughts silent and safe for just a few more days wouldn't kill her! But she just had to go and blabber and now Hibiki was probably starting to get a little upset and oh god this is exactly why Miku had always had trouble voicing her deepest feelings. Let one secret out, and everything else follows soon after!

“Thank you.”

But instead of any sort of negativity, Hibiki’s response was nothing but leaning forward and just stealing her lips again.

Wait. was that a yes? Well, it definitely wasn’t a no, so…

Oh

The overly familiar growl of Hibiki’s stomach interrupted their kiss.

“Um, food first?”


End file.
